


In The Dark Of The Night

by Ambercreek



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Big dork robots, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm is sleeping and is awaken but an unsuspected  guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark Of The Night

All was silent on the Lost Light, even with the new batch of decepticons that decided to join along for the journey, only joining two weeks ago. But the only lights on were in the science lab, but it wasn’t Perceptor, he retired early for the night. So that only left Brainstorm to be the one that is up. He was working on something that was super top secret and for his optics only. He had been up for weeks working on it just to get this thing done.

 **[::Power level low, stasis lock soon::]**  Beeped his internal system.

“Just give me five more minutes.” Brainstorm snapped back. “Only just a few more adjustments.” he added on

**[::Warning power is critical. You must recharged::]**

“I said just five more minutes.” The mech repeated. “And done!” Brainstorm gleefully stated. He had a big grin but it was hidden by his faceplate. He hugged it tightly against his frame but then soon placed it back on the work table. Brainstorm then strutted his way to the door. Shutting off the lights, typing in the key code, and walked out into the hallway.

He stumbled on his way back to his room. Holding onto the walls as a sign of support. Pushing back recharging for three weeks might have not been the best idea. But you gotta do what is best for science.

It took him a bit longer but he was able to reach his room without passing out, so that was a plus. He punched in the key code. The doors beeped as they opened. Brainstorm basically crawled his way to the berth. He was so exhausted that once he laid upon it her passed out.

Brainstorm had no idea how much time had passed by, but what woke him up was the a great feeling on something pushing against him. Slowly opening his optics, a blurry figure of a mech came into view. Soon afterwards the intruder was clear. It was…Misfire?

“Misfire what are you doing here?” Brainstorm asked struggling. Misfire stirred slightly but was still latched onto the other bot.

“Well heya brains, good to see you’re awake.” Misfire replied sheepishly snuggling closer to Brainstorm.

He wasn’t even going to ask on how he got in, because he knows how. He did give him the code after all.

Brainstorm tried to push back the flyer but being so tired he didn’t even have enough strength to do so. So he just let Misfire latch on closer to him. He didn’t even feel like getting out of the berth today. He finished up his project and felt like he still needs more rest not getting enough for three weeks. So he shut his optics as he wrapped an arm around Misfire, who hummed softly.


End file.
